The Choice
by Stanleyslayer
Summary: What would you do in his situation?
1. Already Over

...Renton didn't care that he was quickly bleeding out of a hole in his stomach which was wrapped up by his jacket, he didn't care that the Nirvash's specs changed yet again, and least of all he didn't care that Eureka was sitting down in front of him **NAKED**.The only thing he could concentrate on was the immediate threat in front of him.

In front of his eyes through the screen on the dashboard of the newest specs of the Nirvash were thirty three LFOs all preparing to attack the nirvash.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" screamed Renton as he push Nirvash typeZERO forward while simultaneously pulling out the boomerang knife. In a swift motion he took down three LFOs and disabled two others 'The new specs are extremly responsive to my commands' thought Renton as he took down the weaponry of four near by LFOs, with nine down and twenty four left to go Renton began considering initiating a Seven Swell but was distracted when Eureka spoke up "Renton, what are you doing here I thought you were killed, I was so upset." Renton looked down upon Eureka and that was when he was suddendly aware that she was naked he quickly looked away and said "I know and I'm sorry to make you worry, Eureka but, I'm fine now after a quick patch up" Renton disabled three more LFOs and then pointed to his jacket.

"Renton? Let's initiate a Seven Swell." Eureka had spoken so softly Renton barely recognised her "My thoughts exactly" Renton proclaimed as he smirked and grabbed Eureka's hand and they both initiated a Seven Swell but for some reason it had no effect and the Nirvash was suddendly powered down

'CRAP' thought Renton as he quickly tried to restart the Nirvash but realized that Eureka had passed out "EUREKA WAKE UP" screamed Renton as he shook her. The last thing he saw was a quick flash of black and red lights as the Nirvash smashed into the ground and he passed out.

* * *

_A/N: I have decided to at least finish this chapter for now sorry that it was so short. But still tell me if you want me to continue the series in general._


	2. New Soul

Renton awoke to the smell of lilacs and a distinct smell he instantly recognized as Eureka. He was shocked to see Eureka asleep in a chair stretched across him.

Renton was about to wake her when he suddendly remembered what had happened in the Nirvash and he couldn't get the image of Eureka naked out of his mind. Due to this he could feel himself hardening which subsequently awoke Eureka and he quickly jumped to a sitting position to cover himself which had thrown Eureka off of him.

"Good morning, Renton how are you feeling?" Eureka's beautiful voice had sung out of her throat in a simple greeting

"I'm fine, thanks to a good night sleep."

Renton felt his body calm down and he calmed as well. When the adrenaline of almost being caught with a boner by the girl he liked wore off he immediatly felt a sharp pain in his stomach from his injury and he layed back down. After he had relaxed he felt another sharp pain in his stomach and saw Eureka poking his bandaged injury.

"Please stop that, Eureka it hurts." Renton porclaimed as he grabbed his stomach

"Sorry" Eureka quickly withdrew her hand and put on an innocent look

Renton knew he couldn't be mad at a girl who looked so innocent and cute in fact he actually laughed at her cute expression which caused him more pain in his ever hurting stomach.

'This is so awesome having a cute girl care for me at bedside' Thought Renton as he inwardly celebrated when he noticed Eureka leaving

"WAIT, Eureka I wanted to ask um... how we survived."

"I'm not sure you will have to ask Anemone."

"**ANEMONE!?**"

"Yes apperently she saved us."

Renton heard this but was just too surprised and was thinking about why Anemone, a girl who had tryed to kill them last time he saw her, saved him and Eureka. He was thinking so much that he didn't notice that Eureka had left and when he snapped back to reality he was crushed that she had left

'AWWWW man she left' Renton had thought to himself before fading back to sleep...

* * *

_A/N sorry for another short chapter but I've never written anything before so I'm sort of making this up as I go along and I would like this to be good so I'm not gonna rush any thoughts and please review._


	3. Before I Forget

As Renton dreamed a sweet dream of his sister the others were on the bridge of the Gekko State ship talking.

"What should we do?" asked Holland in his boxers as usual.

"Well she can stay here until she discovers some form of purpose." Said Talho wearing her usual skimpy outfit.

"WHAT!? She can't stay here, where would she sleep?" countered Holland quickly

"Couldn't she stay with Eureka, I'm sure she wouldn't have problem with that" suggested Mischa

"I guess but if she causes any trouble I'm kicking her off the Gekko in a flash."

A moment later Anemone walked through the door "So can I stay with you guys?" she boldly asked

"Yeah but don't cause any trouble AND you are going to have to break the news to the kids you nearly killed." stated Holland. Anemone knew he was talking about Renton and Eureka but honestly she didn't want to face Eureka because she truly hated her.

"Okay I'll tell them but don't expect me to be nice to **HER**!!" said Anemone as she stormed out of the bridge and down to the infirmary to see Renton.

When she got there she could hear loud snoring and she knew he was asleep, but still she wanted to see him so she started to open the door...

"Don't do that he is asleep" said a voice Anemone didn't want to hear, Eureka

"Oh, really what if I just wanted to see him"

"Then be my guest just don't wake him." proclaimed Eureka nonchalantly

"Okay then I will."

Anemone opened the door slightly and poked her head in the infirmary to see Renton breathing heavily and snoring in a peaceful dream

'He is sooo cute, damn that girl for getting to him first' Thought Anemone

"Okay that is enough he isn't even supposed to have any visitors he is still in critical condition from the wound to his stomach" Stated Mischa as she walked down the halls.

Anemone quickly pulled her head out of the door and stood erect.

"Sorry I was not informed." She said while glaring at Eureka who was leaning against the opposite wall with her eyes shut and a silent smirk on her face.

"By the way Anemone I've been meaning to ask," Mischa's words snapped Anemone from her glare."why did you leave Dewey's side?"

* * *

_A/N I have decided to finish the story so YAY I will not explain everything that happened to them prior to the start of this fictional work unless I decide to do a prequel but I will explain a few things._


	4. Broken Glass

"Well simply put he had no use for me." Stated a slightly upset Anemone.

"Why would he no longer have a use for you?" asked Mischa.

"Well after my defeat at the hands of **SOMEONE**, he just saw no more use for me and I knew he was gonna cast me out so instead I just left." as Anemone was saying this Eureka was starting to worry about Renton.

Eureka gave voice to her worries "Ms. Mischa umm... how is Renton I mean when I last saw him he was badly injured and I thought he was gonna die?"

"Well, by all logic he should be dead but here he is alive and, well kicking." They all laughed at Micha's little joke

As the girls chatted Renton had awoken from his slumber and was starting to wonder what was going on out there. Just when he was about to ask Mischa, Eureka, and Anemone all walked in smiling and giggling.

"OOHHH Renton you're awake!!" suprisingly it was Anemone who spoke up first

"Yes we are all glad to see you awake and okay." Mischa's words seemed so planned but the only thing Renton cared about was Eureka in the back of the group standing there with a look of relief on her face

"SOOO Renton are you really okay?" Anemone's question had snapped Renton back into focus and he just nodded

"Anemone?"

"Yes, Renton"

"Why did you save us the last time we saw each other you tried to kill us"

"OHH that, I just felt like helping out my new roomates"

"**WHAT!?**" Eureka and Renton had said at the same time

"Yes it is true Holland said she could stay as long as she kept out of trouble" Mischa had answered

Renton was the first to speak up after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Where will she be sleeping?"

Mischa looked a little conflicted but still spoke

"with Eureka in her room"

"**NO WAY IN HELL IS SHE STAYING WITH ME!!**"

Eureka's normally soft voice broke as she yelled and startled everyone.


	5. Smells Like Teen Spirit

"Eureka calm down" Renton's calm voice attempted to reason with the outraged Eureka "I understand that the last time you were even this close to Anemone she was trying to kill both you and me"

"Renton, you couldn't possibly understand you weren't there." Eureka claimed

"What are you talking about Eureka I was right next to you the whole time."

"Not then, I mean after the coralian dispersed, I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay" Renton's calm voice turned to one of confusion

"Well then if I can't stay with princess here then where am I supposed to stay?" Anemone stated so boldly

"Well if you can't stay with Eureka then I guess we will have to set up a tent in the hanger like we did when Renton first moved in." Mischa clarified

Renton started to look around when he noticed Eureka was gone 'Damn how does she always manage to leave without me noticing'

"Renton" Anemone's voice pulled Renton out of his train of thought "We are leaving we will come visit later, Okay?"

"Alright, bye" after everyone left Renton reached to the counter next to him and grabbed an issue of RayOut and started to read.

Renton had drifted into a deep sleep, with the issue to RayOut on his face while he slept, when the door to the infirmary opened ever so slowly

A hand reached out towards Renton and pulled off the magazine

"Now this issue has a good cover shot"

Stoner's voice carried throught the room so lightly in a near whisper, he then proceeded to snap a picture of Renton in his sleep

"And this picture will make this month's issue even better" Stoner laughed quietly to himself before he turned around and walked away with the magazine in his hand

After Stoner left Renton shot up out of a dream about a certain girl with a smile on his face

"That was nice... I wish these things would really happen..." Renton looked half hopeful and half dissapointed before drifting back into sleep

* * *

_A/N: I have completly forgotten to do a disclaimer so ummm...  
**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THIS ANIME AND AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH THE EUREKA SEVEN FRANCHISE**_


	6. No Rain

Three weeks had past and Renton was healed and his stomach was fine

* * *

Renton was sitting in his room setting up his clothes to do laundry when Anemone walked in...

"Renton guess what!!" Anemone was beaming with delight...a rare sight.

"What?" Renton was a little agitated because he really needed to do laundry.

"I'm getting a room just like yours."

"You mean they stuck you in a storage closet as well."

"Yes but even better is it is right next to yours!!" Renton was in shock as Anemone said this and walked away

* * *

Holland looked bored talking to Talho "Okay so we will land in South Ailess to re-fue..."

"Holland?" Holland was inturupted by Eureka

"What Eureka?"

"Why did you choose to put Anemone right next to Renton?"

"Because it was the only closet we could afford to empty."

Eureka looked a little conflicted but continued to speak "She can sleep in my room."

"Why the sudden change in heart I thought you hated her?"

"I just don't want her anywhere near Renton."

"Well that is noble of you but she is going to sleep in the closet for now, there is nothing I can do I'm sorry"

Eureka walked away a little sadly

"I wonder why she doesn't want Anemone anywhere near Renton" Talho's soft voice surprised Holland.

"You haven't noticed?"

"No, noticed what?"

"The way Anemone has been acting around Renton...She likes him"

* * *

"So Renton doing your laundry?" Moondoggies voice comforted Renton

"Yeah I've only got the one load though...Hey brother-doggie I've been meaning to ask you..."

"I'm not your brother...and what?"

"What is your real name? Everyone calls you moondoggie I just never learned it."

"Actually you and Gidget are the only ones who have ever asked... It is James Darren Emerson"

"Okay I was just curious" Renton went back to work while Moondoggie walked closer to Renton and leaned next to his ear and whispered

"You know you are very lucky to have two women in your life when some of us are stuck with one...you should take advantage of this situation."

Moondoggie then turned around and walked away leaving Renton to think about what he said.

* * *

_A/N Some of you may be wondering if the city Holland mentions is real...well it is the city that the coralion first appeared over and that is Moondoggies real name according to his pilot's license plus please read and review_


	7. What Is Love

"Alright, Renton you seem to be healed enough to test the Nirvash's new specs." Mischa was all work as usual.

"Yes, Ma'am" Renton was still concerned about what Moondoggie had told him.

"Then go find Eureka and meet me in the hanger in about thirty minutes, there are still a few tests I want to run before you jump in" With that Mischa walked away.

Renton was heading to Eureka's room when he was intercepted by Anemone.

"RENTON!!" Anemone seemed to act differently then when Renton first met her.

"Hi Anemone, how are you?" Renton mentally slapped himself, he wanted to talk to Eureka right now not Anemone.

"I'm fine thank you for asking." Anemone smiled brightly and Renton noticed that she was also pretty... oddly just like Eureka "Renton where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Eureka so we can test the new body type of the Nirvash."

"Ohhh I was kind of wondering if you wanted to hang out with me for a little while" Anemone looked kind of upset "But if you have work I understand, I mean you can't control these sort of things"

"Well I do have a little bit of time while Mischa runs solo tests." Right after Renton said that Anemone grabbed him by the hand and dragged down the hall.

* * *

"I wonder where Renton and Eureka are, they usually get here way before I'm done so they can sit in the Nirvash and talk, maybe they are in her room making out...NAH" Mischa pondered out loud to herself.

* * *

After a minute Renton realized that they were by the manual exit of the ship.

"Anemone? What are we doi..." before Renton could finish Anemone shoved a ref board in Renton's hand.

"I hope you can use that because I don't have one and we are both going out"

"WHA..." Renton was cut off by the exit opening right below their feet.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger and I know this is sort of leaning towards a Renton/Anemone fic but don't worry it will be better_


	8. Teenagers

Renton screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell from the Gekko.

'Is this how it ends? Is this the point in which I stop living? At such a young age it ends?' Thought Renton as he fell to his impending death.

'NO!!' Renton quickly thought to himself as he reached out for the abnormally calm Anemone, He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, when he had a secure grip on her he placed the ref board under his feet and hoped the trapar wave's were strong enough to hold him up.

Luck was on Renton's side as the board gripped a wave and he attained enough lift to keep him and Anemone up, he quickly pushed forward so that everyone in the bridge could see him.

As they were slowly moving forward Anemone spoke up "Renton why are you heading towards the bridge?"

"I'm going to show everyone we are in need of rescuing."

"Why aren't you having fun, I thought you said you wanted to hang out?"

Renton looked over at Anemone and noticed that she was pouting in a way he knew he wasn't able to resist.

"Okay Anemone I guess we can do a little lifting" Just as Renton said that he immediatly noticed that the trapar's were increasing in strength and he now had more then enough lift to do tricks. So he picked up speed and did a cut-back drop turn which Renton thought was insane to even try with two people on the little board but for some reason he knew he would be able to do it.

After a little while of lifting Renton decided it was time to return into the Gekko, which they had trouble keeping up with at the speeds it was moving.

"Renton, Thank you I had fun lifting with you...even if it was just for a little while." Anemone had been rather quite the whole time "Well good-bye Renton." with that she kissed him on the cheek, which shocked Renton, and ran off.

"What just happened?" Moondoggie's voice had startled the already shocked Renton

"Nothing!!" Renton was quick to answer.

"If you say so, I didn't see a thing." Moondoggie then proceeded to wink and walk away.

'What was that all about' Thought Renton then he suddendly realized...'CRAP!! MISCHA AND EUREKA ARE STILL WAITING TO DO THE TESTS!!'


	9. With Me

Renton rushed down the many corridors of the Gekko nearly tripping three times before fate finally caught him and he fell...on a carpet

There sat Gonzy sipping tea in a manner that could only be described a ominous. "Tea?" He directed his inquiry towards Renton

"No thanks I'm in a hurry." Renton stood up and was about to take off running.

"Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Maybe later." with that Renton bolted around a corner and was gone.

"That boy is going to end up in trouble if he doesn't slow down..."

* * *

Mischa and Eureka were patiently waiting outside the Nirvash Type-0 discussing the possible whereabouts of Renton when he appeared in the door right in front of them.

"Where have you been, Renton?" Eureka's voice was calm but full of worry.

"I was just..umm...hanging out with Moondoggie...I guess I lost track of the time...sorry"

"It's okay...just please get in the cockpit and do as I say" Mischa seemed more angry then worried

"Alright, but where will Eureka sit...the seats have arranged themselves to make only one" Mischa then looked to see that Renton was indeed right the seat had definitely changed.

"Well, I guess she will have to sit in your lap" Mischa was kidding but Renton and Eureka both blushed and thought to themselves.

'The Nirvash has finally recognised that I should be closer to Eureka!!'

'I have to sit in Renton's lap? Won't he be uncomfortable?'

"Renton, won't you be uncomfortable with me constantly sitting in your lap?"

"Of course not Eureka...I couldn't possibly be uncomfortable when I'm with you."

Mischa then decided to interrupt "You kids are aware I was kidding, the cockpit may have one seat but it appears the seat is big enough to accompany the both of you."

"OOHHHH" Renton and Eureka said in unison with Renton sounding disappointed.

The kids stepped into the cockpit with Eureka on the controls and Renton on radar.

* * *

After about two hours Mischa came onto the radio "Alright, you guys can come back in, I got the information I needed"

"Okay Mischa we will be right back in." Eureka's voice sang so lovely into Renton's ears.

When they got back into the garage Mischa was waiting

"You kids did a good job now go you are dismissed to do with the rest of the day as you see fit...except you Renton, Holland wants to see you."

* * *

"Renton...it's about time you got here, Mischa said you guys finished twenty minutes ago." Hollands voice was a low pitch while still keeping it's posture.

"I wanted to take a shower."

"Well now that your scrubba-da-dub clean...I need you to go see Moondoggie about my ref board."

"Okay I'll do that for you I guess..." Renton said this while thinking 'you could at least say thank you'

Renton was walking down towards Moondoggie when he found the distinct smell of llilacs running through his nostrils.

He paused to look around but couldn't see anything so he decided to continue his quest for Holland.

* * *

Eureka stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel which hugged here very nicely. She walked into her room and pulled out her normal dress.

Before getting dressed she looked around to make sure no one was watching and toke her towel off to reveal many scars running down the length of her back and her stomach. She got her dress on quickly.

"Those are some pretty impressive scars, Eureka" A soft but shrill voice had terrified Eureka to the point where she nearly choked as she turned.

"Anemone, it isn't nice to watch other people get dressed...and the scars are personal please don't bring them up." Eureka's composure seemed to break as she began to wobble thinking about the past.

* * *

A/N This is my longest chapter yet and I feel quite satisfied with it...the scars will be explained soon I promise.


	10. Ode To Joy

Renton had finally reacher his destination, Moondoggie was standing in the Gekko State store browsing the adult magazines.

"Moondoggie? Holland sent me to pick up his board."

"Ohh yeah follow me."

Moondoggie stepped out of the store with Renton following close behind.

"Soo Renton...anything interesting happen between you and Eureka, yet?"

"WHAT!?" Renton immediatly blushed but quickly said "no, nothing."

"That is too bad, what about you and Anemone?"

"What do you mean?

Moondoggie looked temporarily confused but quickly gained his cool "You are aware that Anemone likes you, right?"

"No I didn't know." Renton seemed genuinely surprised.

"Well then now you know, the question is...who are you gonna chose to be with?"

Renton started to think about what Moondoggie said

'Of course I'm gonna chose Eureka...but what if she doesn't like me...Anemone is cute too...no, I like Eureka'

"Okay, Renton we're here." Moondoggie stopped outside his room.

He then opened the door, walked in, and then came out a second later holding a very nice looking ref board

"Here this is Hollands board...tell him this one is free."

* * *

Eureka had taken a seat, while Anemone stood over her smiling.

"So you have yourself a dark past HUH?"

"Shut up, Anemone...go away...I want to be alone" Eureka was on the verge of crying

"Fine, I'll just go see what Renton is up too."

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BITCH!!"

"Ohhh, someone doesn't want little ol' me hanging with Renton."

"I'm telling you now...Stay away from Renton!" Eureka's eyes were still watering but full of hate.

"Fine, but if I happen to run into him on this tinu little ship...all bets are off" Anemone smiled sadistically and walked away.

"Damn that girl..." Eureka whispered in the dark and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_A/N Sorry for a long wait and another short chapter...please read and review...thank you _


	11. Flowers and Cages

Eureka was awoken by the sound of an explosion and screams of pain

'What was that!' Eureka thought to herself before pulling a handgun out from the dresser next to her bed.

Eureka moved towards her door slowly, when she reached her door, it slid open. Scanning to the left and then the right Eureka quickly jumped to the wall adjacent to her room. There was nobody in the halls, but there was a mess on the floor which led Eureka to believe there was a struggle, that and...the blood.

There was blood smeared up and down the walls of the hallway. It seemed to Eureka that someone purposely smeared the walls as a trail for her to follow, she knew not to follow the blood, but curiosity got the better of her.

Eureka noticed a distinct smell of lilacs the farther she went down the hallway.

Finally, Eureka found the end of the trail...a door. Eureka could hear voices on the other side of the door. She could not place them, but they seemed very familiar.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Said the first voice followed quickly by the second.

"Don't worry...it's fun isn't it?" The second voice was female.

"Yeah, but...I feel guilty"

Eureka couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to know what was going on.

'What was that explosion, who was that screaming, why did the blood lead me here, who is in there'

'That is it...I'm going in there to get answers'

Eureka opened the door...

...She regretted it...

The image was burned into Eureka's head...inside the room was...

Renton on top of Anemone, clothes on the floor, body weight shifting, moaning into each others mouths...

Eureka shot awake in terror.

"A dream?" Eureka was confused "It looked so real..."

Eureka got up and walked towards the door, she stopped turned around still not sure if she was awake, she stepped out of her room.

* * *

Renton was in the cockpit of the Nirvash TypeZERO thinking to himself, suddenly he punched the inside window of the cockpit, only hurting his hand.

"Damn! Why did Brother-doggie have to say that, now I can't get neither Eureka nor Anemone out of my head...CRAAAP!"

Renton jumped out of the cockpit onto the floor of garage and ran off towards his room.

'I got it, I know how to solve this...it is sooo easy' Renton continued to run and slowly a smile grew on his face.

* * *

Anemone gingerly sat on the counter of the Gekko State store swinging her legs.

'I wonder why Eureka is so defensive of Renton, it's not like they are going out, and I wonder what those scars are all about.'

Anemone got off the counter and moved towards the potato chips across from her when she saw Renten run by out of the corner of her eye.

"Renton?" Renton obviously couldn't hear Anemone but she was still confused as to why he was running so quickly...and where to.

* * *

Eureka turned a corner on her way to the garage to 'talk' with Nirvash when she bumped into Holland.

"Holland? Hello." Eureka was always thankful towards Holland for getting her out of the military.

"Eureka. Have you seen Talho?" Holland seemed concerned

"No. Is something wrong? You seem tense." Holland just shook his head and walked away without a word.

Eureka continued her trip towards the garage.

* * *

Renton finally reached his room.

'Where is it?' Renton frantically shuffled through his duffle bag of belongings until he came upon what he was looking for, a four month old issue of RayOut.

'What page is it on...wait...page fifteen.' Renton quickly turned to the page and he saw the article of his desire:

**HOW TO HANDLE MULTIPLE WOMAN.**

* * *

Moon-Doggie was sitting in his room waxing his ref-board when Gidget walked in.

"Moon-Doggie, how come you never show your love for me publicly?"

Moon-Doggie put his board down and cocked his head to the side to see Gidget. Gidget was wearing her normal beige pants but her shirt was strangely greenish-blue today.

"What do you mean, and what happened to your shirt?

Gidget looked down at her shirt and looked back at Moon-Doggie ready to cry.

"Mischa was supposed to do laundry and she bleached my shirt, and you know what I mean, why don't you show affection towards me in public?"

Moon-Doggie sighed, and then stood up.

"Gidget, you know..."

Moon-Doggie walked towards Gidget and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"...that I love you and hold you very highly in my heart, but..."

Moon-Doggie leaned closer to Gidget and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"...if everyone knew that we were in love they would all be jealous, they would all be jealous of the most beautiful girl being in love with me."

Gidget blushed and Moon-Doggie kissed her again before pulling her towards his bed.

_A/N ummm...YAY new chapter hope you enjoy...and know that I do not own any of the Eureka Seven franchise_


	12. Remind Me

Renton skimmed through the article lightly before sitting down to actually read the words.

The article read :_ When dealing with multiple women you must be sure to know which one you like the most...so that you hang out with them the least and your feelings don't get in the way of having a good time._

"Well that makes a little sense...awww man that means I can't hang out with Eureka as much..." Renton thought out loud.

_When dealing with only two women you absolutely must keep them separate...women are insane...and they will hurt others for you...including each other._

"Wait...does that mean I have to keep my feelings for one secret from the other...this sounds strange...why would they hurt each other...and Eureka and Anemone aren't insane...are they?" Renton's voice carried lightly through his room

_When attempting to be romantic...DO NOT PLAN EVENTS WITH SEPARATE WOMAN ON SIMILAR DAYS...I cannot stress this enough...it will end in disaster no matter how smooth you think you are...it will fail._

"Well that is a no-brainer...seriously who thinks they can balance two girls in one night." An image of Renton trying to dash between Eureka and Anemone and not look suspicious popped into Renton's mind and he couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Holland frantically walked down the halls in search of Talho.

'Where is that damn woma...'

Hollands thoughts were interrupted as he stumbled over Gonzy's carpet.

"DAMN IT Gonzy why do you always park in the middle of the halls?" Holland was upset and yelling.

"So I can impede people and allow them to stop and realize that what they are looking for is right in front of them."

Holland looked confused and mad "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Holland turned and was about to start walking away when he heard a sound and saw Talho in the room right next to him "THIS DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING GONZY!!"

Gonzy simple smiled and sipped his tea as Holland made his way over to Talho. When Holland got there he realized Talho was in a closet moving stuff around.

"What are you doing, Talho?" Holland's face relaxed when he noticed how radiant she looked.

"Well because someone decided to give Anemone a closet for a room I am forced to play fucking tetris to get this shit to fit!!" Talho was pissed and Holland knew it...mainly cuz of the cussing.

"Well don't yell at me...try being nice and I might help." Holland was being very light hearted and playful.

"You bet your ass you'll help!!" Talho was in no mood for games.

"Okay okay, damn don't yell at me" Holland said under his breathe as he walked towards Talho and grabbed a box containing dirty magazines from the shop store.

Talho laughed "Yeah I kind of figured you would go right for those" Talho's laughter brought on a mischievous smile from Holland.

"Figured or hoped?" Holland asked very sexually while looking at Talho.

"OHHH no you don't we still have to straighten all of these boxes." Talho said very strictly.

Cock blocked and defeated Holland reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Mischa was looking over the test results for the Nirvash's new body specs.

"This is amazing...simply amazing..." Mischa said out loud to the other person in her office

"What is so amazing" Asked Hilda as she filled up Mischa's personal fridge for late night examinations.

"Well according to this readout and evidence from their fight, the Nirvash may have only one seat now but is completely useless with any less than two pilots...but that isn't it...the Nirvash now can directly tune into the frequencies of brainwaves...I'm sure if we find out how exactly it is doing it the kids can actually fight with their thought patterns instead of simple controls." Mischa was out of breathe and Hilda was done stocking.

"That is good and all but...don't you think that would require extra training on the kids half so they can use it?" Hilda's question caught Mischa off-guard.

"That is the thing it did it so naturally that without even trying it caught onto the kids thoughts during the test?" Mischa had a wicked smile upon her face.

"What do you mean by caught onto?" Hilda was confused and intrigued at the same time.

"Well take a look..." Mischa pushed a button and an image popped onto the screen.

The image was of Renton and Eureka having slow sex on Eureka's bed with Renton on top...Renton's shirt was still on but Eureka was completely naked.

"AHHH Renton's a pervert...You mean to tell me that during the test Renton was imagining having sex with Eureka??" Hilda was disgusted and yet she couldn't look away.

Mischa began to laugh hysterically and could not stop to talk.

"What is so funny?? Would you answer me?" Hilda was a little upset that Mischa was laughing at her.

Mischa's laughter died down and she slowly caught her breathe so she could talk "Sorry...it's just that...that was actually Eureka's thought patterns.." A long stretch of silence was slowly broken by Hilda.

"WWHHHAAAATTTTT!!" Hilda was generally shocked.

"Yes, That sex scene was the thought pattern of Eureka...not Renton...his thoughts stayed focused on the test." Mischa began to laugh again, this time at the expression on Hilda's face.

* * *

"Okay last one..." Renton had been reading for twenty minutes studying and learning each rule on how to handle multiple woman.

_Finally if you are ever put into a situation where you must admit that you are with everyone and you do not see a way out of it...ADMIT EVERYTHING...honesty can save your life_

"Wait...if honesty can save my life...why not be honest from the start?" Renton was very confused but decided not to go against the magazine.

* * *

Eureka was in the Nirvash...having fallen asleep communicating with the Nirvash she was dreaming.

"Mmm...no..stay off hi...please...let me go...I don't want to...maybe just onc..." Eureka was talking in her sleep...when she suddendly shot up.

Eureka looked around quickly to shake off her dream.

"That was strange...Why do I keep having dreams like this..." Eureka grabbed her head as the scent of lilacs entered her nose and she got a headache. She heard footsteps and looked up.

"So...you ever gonna explain those scars...or am I gonna have to ask Renton?" Anemone stood over Eureka smiling.

Eureka's face was now distorted and she was instantly uncomfortable in the presence of Anemone "Okay...but you cannot tell anyone..."

* * *

_A/N : Another chapter...they are getting somewhat longer...and I am trying really but ideas for this story are hard to expand...I mean I have the whole story already plotted but...now I realize it is short and I want a larger story so I am extending the plot._


	13. Scarred

Anemone sat next to Eureka in the cockpit of the Nirvash typeZERO ready for some explanations.

"First off...intelligence from the military said you had three young children...I have not seen a single child on board this ship, was intelligence wrong?" Anemone was very blunt in her questioning.

"Well that is part of the reason for the scars...you see...about three months before you decided to join the Gekko State...the kids...Maeter, Linck, and Maurice all got very sick...and had to be confined to their beds...and then one night...in the middle of the night...they quietly passed away in their sleep...or so that is the story that everyone was told...only Holland, Mischa, and I know the real reason behind their deaths...you see...the way I came into custody of the kids was...during the battle at Ciudades del Cielo I killed their real parents and found them amongst the dead...they were hurt but not dead...I adopted them and took them aboard the Gekko...well...Maurice...was old enough to remember what happened to his real mother...and while yes they were sick...they did not die quietly in their sleep" Eureka took a deep breath before continuing her story.

"Well in their sickened state...they were delirious...and in their delirious state...Maurice convinced the other children that I was a murderer and that I had killed their family...while that is true...I never did it with any ill-will towards them...well because of them being sick and in belief that I was a cold-hearted murderer...they attacked me when Holland and I went to check up on them...they must of stolen the box cutters from the storage but they managed to cut me pretty deeply before Holland could get them off...but they did not stop their attack...and when Holland was turned around to check up on me...they got up and went to attack Holland...so I did the first thing that came to mind." Eureka was starting to break down and cry...alot!

"Wha...what did you do?" Anemone wanted to know...the story had hooked her.

"I pulled Holland's pistol from his holster and...shot each of them..." Eureka was crying very deeply having remembered the events that happened prior to Anemone's arrival and Anemone knew it was her fault that Eureka was remembering these things.

"Eureka I know how your feeling and I want to express my apologes toward you for having you remember these horrible mem..." Anemone was cut off by Eureka

"I don't want any sympathy from the likes of **YOU**!!" Anemone looked shocked.

"Fine...if you don't want my sympathy...then there is nothing I can do for you" Anemone promptly stood up and jumped down from the Nirvash typeZERO.

"Good-bye, Eureka...I hope you feel better" Anemone still felt sort of guilty towards Eureka.

* * *

Moon-Doggie awoke alone in his bed "Where did Gidget get to?" He asked himself before looking around to notice it was still day out and he still needed to wax his board.

Moon-Doggie got up and went over to his board and grabbed the wax laying next to it and then sat down next to his board but he did not start waxing it. Instead of waxing it he just sat there thinking to himself.

'I wonder if Renton will actually try to have a relationship with both girls'

'NAH he is too smart to do something stupid like that'

'Yeah but I did put the thought into his head and he does look up to me like an older brother'

'CRAP the kids an idiot he is gonna try...ohh well nothing I can.'

* * *

Finally finished with putting things away Holland was on his back relaxing in the storage room.

"Hey Talho, now that we are finished stuffing all the crap into that storage room you think we could." Holland voice trailed off letting Talho know what he wanted.

"NO WAY, my back is killing me, I'm not in the mood maybe later, okay?" Talho really was in pain from lifting all those boxes.

"Okay...OH YEAH...I completly forgot the reason I was looking for you." Holland shot up to a sitting position so he could see Talho

"Ohhh...and what would that be?" Talho was curious and a little tired from all the closet stuffing.

"Yeah...the auto pilot said we would be approaching out destination in about fifteen minutes...but that was like...ten minutes ago." Holland was holding up his hand counting his fingers...realizing that meant five minutes till they reached their destination.

"DAMNIT HOLLAND...slowpoke" Talho quickly rushed out of the storage closet leaving Holland sitting there alone.

"I wonder what is eating her..." Holland trailed off...tired from moving things he got up and walked to his room for some sleep.

* * *

Mischa was continueing her tests upon the Nirvash typeZERO's new body specs.

"Just how does this thing work...man...things would be so much easier if only I knew how it worked...maybe I should call and ask for his help...he has worked with the Nirvash before...maybe he will have some insight...maybe it is the Amita Drive...I still don't fully understand how that works yet either."

Mischa was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Stone walking up behind her.

Mischa jumped when Stoner dropped the latest issue of RAYOUT on her desk with a cover picture of Renton sleeping on it.

Mischa laughed " And just how did you get that picture?"

"A photographer never misses a chane for the perfect picture" Stoner smiled and walked away.

"Don't you want this issue?" Mischa picked up the magazine and held it up.

"NO, that is an advanced issue...released just for you, with the help of gonzy."

Mischa looked confused as she put down the magazine.

'What did he mean just for me?' Mischa's curiosity was getting the better of her.

She opened the magazine and noticed the pages were empty, she flipped through each page noticing they were all blank...until she got to the end, on the last page in large bold print said the words :

**JUST ASK THE OTHER ONE**

Mischa thought for a moment what this could mean...but put the magazine down and went back to work.

* * *

Renton was fast asleep in his room from all the studying he did when he was rudley awoken by Anemone who looked troubled.

"Anem..on..e" Renton was half asleep and a little out of it "What's wrong...you look up set..."

Anemone looked at Renton, then looked at the ground, then back at Renton before speaking "Well...nothing" When Anemone had said that she jumped at Renton locking him in lips.

Renton was taken aback by this turn of events but didn't resist, and in time returned the kiss.

After a moment of liplocking Anemone pulled back...licked her lips and said "Sweet dreams Renton."

Right when she said that Renton shot up from his dreaming "DAMNIT...Why does this always happen only in dreams..." It was then he noticed a shadowy presence in the corner of his room.

_A/N: OHHH DAMN Cliffhanger...sorry couldn't resist _


	14. Move Along

Renton sat there mortified that there was someone in his room for a full fifteen minutes before actually trying to figure out who they are, and what they wanted.

"Who are you?" Renton spoke with coldness.

"You don't remember me?" The voice was oddly familiar and very calm for a person who broke in.

"How am I supposed to remember if you are just standing in the shadows?" Renton's question was a smart one but the shadow clad figure just laughed.

"That is a good point Renton Thurston, turn the light on and see my face then." Renton felt stupid that he had not thought of this himself, He leaned over and flicked on his bedside lamp.

The figure was instantly illuminated, He stood clad in military uniform complete with a hat that held his hair down in front of his right eye, he had the insignia of a lieutenant, but he didn't look too old, about twenty.

"Dominic? That is your name, right?" Renton was still a little weary of the man, not knowing what his purpose of being here would be.

"Yes, thank you for remembering, even if it did take you a minute, I'm pretty sure you are wondering what I am doing here." Renton just rolled his eyes as if to say DUH to the stupid remark.

"Well, I am here to take Anemone back to Colonel Dewey Novak, as his direct orders, Holland knows I am here, I just popped in to say hello before I take Anemone back." Dominic looked a little happy to get to see Renton again.

"Wait...I thought Dewey had no purpose for Anemone, that is what she said.?" Renton was a little lost.

"Well, that was just Anemone overreacting, she assumed that because she had lost she was useless, that is not entirely true." Dominic stood proudly even if he was a little short.

"Does Anemone know you are taking her back yet?" Renton seemed full of questions as he interrogated the man in front of him.

"Yes, and she isn't happy..." Dominic pushed his hair out of the way to reveal a swollen and darkened eye "...now, about Anemone, seeing how I came here in a one man vessel she will be staying here for the remainder of the week, at the end of the week there will be a meeting place Holland is required to go so that he may relinguish custody of Anemone back to the military"

"And we are supposed to assume the military isn't going to try anything, I mean Holland is a wanted criminal..." Renton was concerned that the military would attempt to apprehend Holland and the entire crew, including Eureka.

"Trust me Renton, the military isn't going to arrest Holland, we have our reasons for not trying anything...and he has his for cooperating." Dominic then waved his hand in a good bye and walked out of the room.

* * *

Holland was sitting on the bridge wondering how in the world the military managed to figure out where they were headed and managed to corner him into a deal.

"Holland you shouldn't stress over these things...you wouldn't look good with worry wrinkles" Talho walked by and sat down in her seat right by the controls.

"HA HA very funny, I'm just a little concerned at how we go from, a routine stop for fuel to bargaining with military over a little girl." Holland had stress written all over his face

"Oh come on these things happen all the time, just be happy they didn't try to force you to give up Eureka" Holland knew Talho was right.

"Alright I guess you are right, hey, you know you have had time to rest...how about now..." Holland looked at Talho with desire in his eyes.

"Damn it, what is with you today, you're like a horny teenager...JEEZ!!" Talho's words were mean, but her actions were different she walked towards Holland and locked him by the lips.

* * *

Mischa had spent the past few hours working on the Nirvash, she was half asleep and about to pass out.

"Why can't I figure out how this works...how does it do it...what has changed!" She was frantically searching for the answer to her question, when the answer dawn on her.

"That's it, yes...it was so simple...okay...I'll tell everyone immediately...maybe after a quick nap..." and with that she rested her head on her desk and got some much needed shut eye.

* * *

Eureka, after a few minutes of crying in the Nirvash, got out of the cockpit and jumped down to the floor, she wanted to go to her room and be alone.

She headed out of the hanger and was walking through the halls when she saw Gonzy with his carpet parked right in the middle of the hall.

As Eureka walked by Gonzy held up his hand, to which she stopped and looked at him, and offered a cup of tea.

"Okay, I could use a good cup." Eureka sat down across from Gonzy and grabbed a cup, to which Gonzy filled with tea.

After a moment Eureka looked very calm, relaxed, and quite happy, for reasons she had no clue.

"Gonzy, what kind of tea is this?" Eureka was very curious as to what kind of tea could bring her to such a calm and happy state.

"Herbal jasmine, the best tea to relax and enjoy in the company of others." Gonzy was quite calm as well.

"Well it is very good, and sweet..." Eureka was suddenly sleepy, so sleepy she fell down and slept.

* * *

Gidget walked into the store to get some potato chips when she saw Anemone on the counter pouting.

"What's wrong Anemone, did Renton say something mean?" Gidget was concerned about Anemone's feelings.

"No, I just found out I'm gonna be leaving in a week, to return to Dewey, as if I want to go back to that man." Anemone's voice carried off an upset tone to it.

"Well, why don't you just run away...like every other child upset at an adult?" Anemone's head shot up and a look of mischief settled in on her face.

"What a good idea, thank you Gidget." Anemone jumped off the counter and walked out of the store.

She walked in the direction of her room walking by Matthieu and Hilda, argueing like a married couple as usual.

Anemone finally reached her destination, she quickly grabbed a bookbag and a ref board and quickly returned to the store finding Gidget had left.

She grabbed as many food rations as possible while trying to remember to grab things that would not go bad.

When she filled the bookbag she wrapped it safetly around her back and grabbed the ref board heading the direction of the manuel exit, when the exit opened she jumped out, still thankful that they had not left port yet.

* * *

_A/N another cliffhanger... they aren't my fault!!_


	15. Blow Me Away

"Well Renton it looks like I'm off, I'm gonna go to my ship in the hanger" Dominic straightened his hat and turned to walk out.

"Wait...I'm coming with you." Renton got up and walked towards Dominic.

When they reached the hanger Dominic stopped and turned around "Renton...do you know how to open the hanger doors?"

"AHHHH You knuclehead...I'm just a kid...find an adult" Renton went on to say "well...come on...I don't see any adults here"

Renton walked with Dominic from his room to the bridge to find no one was there, then they tried to go to the store to find no one was there either, they walked to the garage to see nothing.

"Where could everyone of gone...it isn't like them to just...disappear" Renton knew something was up "Come on...let's go check on Mischa..she is normally locked up in her room studying the Nirvash and such..."

They walked to Mischa's room and knocked, they heard mumbling and some rustling before Mischa pulled the door open and saw it was Renton.

"Come in Renton there is actually something we need to discuss." Renton walked in with Dominic right behind him.

"Okay but before you start Mischa where has everyone gone...we can't find anyone?" Renton quickly got to his question.

"Wait...they have all gone missing...crap...I have to hurry...you see...the Nirvash...is no longer what we think it is...you see when it's body type changed...it some how...connected with someone who is not quite who we think they are." Mischa was out of breathe and looking around suspiciously.

"What do you mean "Connected" and who is this person who is not who we think they are?" Renton was very suspicious and curious at the same time.

"Well...it's Gonzy...he is a coralian...he got connected to the Nirvash in someway...and now using his abilities as a coralian he is controling the Nirvash from afar and from the looks of it he is able to control people too..." Mischa was starting to look a little scared.

"Control people...what the hell are you talking about??" Renton was getting frustrated.

"Well...he is able to connect to minds through the Nirvash...this was proven when the Nirvash connected to you and Eureka's mind in the test flight...he was able to read your minds...I'm sure he has found someway to control the thoughts in our minds." Mischa seemed so sure...like she had been studying this for years.

"But...how come we weren't affected?" Renton looked around and noticed that they were in fact in control of their minds.

Mischa was taken aback by the question but knew Renton was right...'why...why are we in control...there has to be something...' Mischa was lost in thought.

"Renton...what is going on...why would a coralian want to hurt us?" Dominic let Mischa think and directed his question towards Renton.

"Well...I don't know too much about the coralians and their species but...my best guess would be we did something to upset them...or Gonzy at least" Renton didn't think too much as too why he would do it...he was just concerned about Eureka and Anemone.

"That's it...the tea...you haven't drunk his tea have you Renton?" Mischa snapped out of her thoughts and asked Renton.

"No...I don't like tea that much and I don't have the time." Renton answered but was curious about where she was going with this.

"Okay and Dominic has only been here for a day...and I'm alergic to tea leaves...you see...he must be using something in the tea to control the mind...he must of discovered some sort of ingredient which allows him to use the ability to read our minds to actually control us...luckily we didn't drink any." Mischa was quickly thinking of what Gonzo could be planning or what he might want.

"That is good and all...but that doesn't answer my question as too why he wants to control our minds?" Dominic was tired of no one answering his question.

"Well...that I have no clue...maybe he wants to destroy us...maybe he wants to help us...maybe he just wants to have Eureka as his Coralian quenn...I have no clue" Mischa answered him in as cold as possible tone to shut him up.

"But what we do know...is we need to communicate..."Renton's words were cut off by a strange voice.

"**Who says you haven't already set up communication...have you forgotten I can read your minds?**" The voice seemed to come from no where until a holographic projection of Gonzy appeared in the center of the room.

"Gonzy! What do you want with everyone?" Dominic was quick to ask...especially since it has been his only worry

"**Well...wait...who is he...I've never seen him on here before?**" Gonzy didn't know Dominic because they have never met.

"Oh...that is Dominic Sorel...he is with the military...he is here for Anemone." Mischa explained to Gonzy who and why Dominic was here.

"**Anemone isn't on the ship...did he take her back already?**" Gonzy left everyone dumbfounded.

"What do you mean not on the ship...we thought she was under your control?" Renton spoke up out of concern for Anemone.

"**No, she never liked my tea so I can't control her mind like I do everyone else**" Gonzy again left everyone left in a stupor.

"SHE RAN AWAY!?" Renton yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

_A/N : sorry for the long delay...school is starting up soon and I need rest ._


	16. Since U Been Gone

Renton dashed from the room as fast as possible completely ignoring the hologram of Gonzy. He turned a hall before realizing that he was in the middle of the ship full of people controlled by an upset Coralian.

"SHIT, how am I supposed to get out of here with Gonzy able to use all my friends against me?" Renton inquired to himself but did not stop running.

* * *

"Do you think he'll be able to get out of the ship?" Dominic asked Mischa but got an answer from Gonzy instead.

"**Not if I have anything to do with it**" The hologram disappeared and a loud chuckling could be heard throughout the room.

"What do you think he has planned?" Mischa ignored Dominic's new inquiry and started rummaging through her desk frantically.

* * *

As Renton turned the corner he saw a pair of khaki pants and a blue-green tinted shirt, even though the shirt was different he recognized her as Gidget. Renton bolted up to her and almost hugged her when she spoke up.

"_**Renton, why not come to my room you can help me find something**_" Gidget's voice was a little different, as if it wasn't really her speaking to Renton. Renton knew that it was Gonzy's influence upon her mind.

"I can't, I'm really busy I have to go" Renton proceeded to run past Gidget and down the hall.

* * *

"Mischa, what are you looking for?" Mischa didn't even look up from her desk drawer but decided to answer Dominic's question this time.

"I am searching for the Amita Drive; I took it out of the Nirvash while studying the new specs so that I can study the drive as well." Mischa's face brightened as she found what she was looking for. She grabbed out of the bottom left drawer of her desk and walked right past Dominic to her stack of papers.

* * *

Renton then stopped in the middle of the hall as he saw his new challenge; in white Baggy pants and a blue shirt stood a tall slender blonde man wearing a hat.

"…brother doggie…" Renton didn't even think about if he ran across someone he was close to.

"_Renton, you shouldn't be going out today you could catch a cold, I'm concerned for your well-being._" Moon-Doggie's voice was a little off, but did not have the same sound that Gidget's voice carried.

'Gonzy must be getting better at masking his voice' Renton thought to himself as he worked out a plan to get by his friend.

"_Renton…_" Moon-Doggie coughed abruptly interrupting himself "Renton, please stay inside today" All influence from Gonzy had left his voice.

Renton started freaking out because Moon-Doggie's voice sounded the same as his old voice and now he couldn't tell if it was Gonzy talking through him or if Moon-Doggie was really talking.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, GONZY!!" Renton yelled directly at Moon-Doggie, and then ran right up to him and punched him square in the face.

* * *

"Mischa, what would the Amita Drive do us in here, you do know that he is using The Nirvash so we probably couldn't get to it to use it anyway." Dominic frowned as he was trying to figure out Mischa's plan.

"I don't plan on using the drive to control the Nirvash, do you know what happened the first time Renton put the Amita Drive in The Nirvash?" Dominic shook his head and listened intently to Mischa's tale "When he first placed the Amita Drive in the compact drive of The Nirvash, it deactivated, now we have removed and placed the compact drive with the Amita Drive in place on The Nirvash since and nothing has happened, but if I look I'm sure I can figure out how to take the Amita Drive off the compact drive and then be able to return it back on thus deactivating The Nirvash and returning everyone back to normal, if only temporarily"

* * *

Renton ran by Moon-Doggie's unconscious body and down the hall.

"I can't believe Gonzy would stoop so low as to use my friend like that." Renton continued to run as he spook his anger out loud.

"He hasn't even begun to stoop" The voice was husky and stopped Renton in his tracks. Renton looked to see that the voice did indeed belong to who he thought it belonged to.

"H-H-HH-Holland" Renton's voice was stuttering as he saw the captain of the Gekko State ship's captain.

"Yes Renton it is me, and if you think a simple punch to my face will stop me in this body, you know from experience that, it will not work" Renton stared at the man he knew that a simple fight could not work.

A smile grazed across Renton's face as he thought of the perfect way to get passed this.

"You know Holland, Talho is a mighty fine lady…" Renton Smiled as Holland's face changed if only for a moment

"What are you doing Renton?" Gonzy had no clue why Renton was saying this, or why it was affecting Holland so drastically

"You remember that day, when she asked me to shop with her?" Holland's face again changed it's posture "…I'm sure you do, you know the whole time she was hitting on me, right?"

Holland instantly jumped out of the trance Gonzy had placed on him and he grabbed Renton by the shirt and starting yelling "WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE BASTARD DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER!!"

"Holland! Holland calm down, I wasn't serious I did that to snap you out of your trance, Gonzy is going mad, and he is gonna take over your mind in a minute, please run away from me as far as possible so that I can get away." Holland's face was still upset but het put Renton down and nodded his head and ran off.

* * *

"I'VE GOT IT!" Dominic jumped right out of his seat and landed on his butt as Mischa hit an epiphany on her thoughts. Mischa quickly moved over to Dominic and asked him.

"Do you have your standard issue military pistol on you?" Mischa asked calmly, Dominic just nodded and pulled his pistol out of its holster on his side.

Mischa quickly grabbed it and unloaded it except for one bullet, she then proceeded to go to her desk and pulled out a similar gun just to unload all the bullets from it as well, making sure to keep the bullets from the different guns separate.

"What are you doing?" Dominic asked as Mischa finished putting the bullets from the second gun into Dominic's.

"Well, put simply I'm gonna shoot you." Mischa then pointed the gun at Dominic and shot him.

* * *

Renton was running towards the emergency exit as fast as possible when he ran into someone full speed.

"Owww, what was that?" Renton rubbed his head when he looked up, his mouth dropped as he saw Talho on the floor rubbing her head and swearing quietly. Renton could see up her skirt and she wasn't wearing any panties.

She sat up and walked over to Renton, She gazed at him longingly. Renton was scared and tried to back away but she had already grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started kissing him. Talho picked Renton up and started dragging him off in the other direction; the whole time never stopped kissing him. Renton felt something warm and slimy in his mouth and realized it was her tongue.

"You bastard I said never touch her!" Renton was both relieved and injured by Holland who had yet again gained control of his mind due to his anger and punched Renton. Renton stood up and ran off as Holland talked to a non-responsive Talho.

* * *

Blood was dripping from Dominic's shoulder as he looked at Mischa in shock.

"Quit crying you baby." Mischa then pointed the gun at the compact drive and a loud bang was heard, followed by a sound of ringing and the Amita Drive popped right off.

"What happened?" Dominic asked while still clutching his injured shoulder.

"I tricked the Amita Drive; you see the second gun I pulled out was loaded with blank bullets to scare off someone in case of an attack. Yours wasn't though, so I pulled all but one bullet out of your gun, and loaded yours with the blank bullets, I then shot you to prove that the weapon was deadly and tricked the drive to auto-eject for its own safety." Mischa then gathered up the Amita Drive and looked at Dominic "you ready?"

* * *

Renton ran by Stoner, Hap, Woz, Matthieu, Hilda, and Kengo without any problems, but when he reached Eureka he stopped in his tracks.

"Eu…E...Eureka-aa" Renton was stuttering in awe at the girl in front of him.

"Renton, please come with me to my room." Eureka's voice was still as soft as ever and as she finished her sentence, she reached for and grabbed Renton's hand and guided it over her breasts.

Renton's mind was instantly sent into the gutter, he couldn't think of anything but the girl with him right now.

"Come on Renton, it'll be fun." Eureka then pulled Renton by his hand down the hall, while periodically stopping and kissing him deeply.

'_oh god, what do I do, what do I do…I'll never be able to resist Eureka!!_" Renton's body had submitted yet his mind was still intact. Just as Renton's mind was beginning to submit to Eureka something miraculous happened.

Eureka stopped in her tracks, turned around, and fell to the floor. Renton dropped down to check on her, but he realized that this was his chance to escape.

* * *

Mischa looked in shock at the colorful discharge of the Amita Drive.

"Did you expect this sort of reaction, Mischa?" Dominic wasn't sure what was going on but thought it was natural.

"I'm not sure what I was expecting, we didn't have any recordings of what happened when Renton first used the Amita Drive" Mischa explained to the best her knowledge.

The Amita Drive then quit glowing and stopped discharging completely.

"I guess it has finished installing itself upon that compact drive, I just hope we gave Renton the time he needed." Mischa looked at Dominic and was surprised to see he was gone.

* * *

Renton was thanking whatever had helped him get out of the grasp of Eureka when he came upon the emergency exit.

"Thank god, I can now go and get Anemone's help" Renton then pulled the switch and the door opened blowing Renton's hair in the wind.

* * *

_A/N: New Chapter...after so long too, I feel quite accomplished with this chapter and hope for good reviews...please enjoy everyone :D_


	17. By The Way

Renton was running through the town of South Ailess desperately looking around for Anemone, but to his dismay there was no one on the streets.

"Anemone!!!" Renton stopped to see if anyone would answer, but continued running after it started to rain and when no one responded. He ran in circles for twenty minutes before seeing something that gave him hope. In the middle of the streets he saw a broken ref board with a shoe right next to it. After close examination Renton was sure the shoe was Anemone's and that the ref board was hers as well.

"ANEMONE!!!!!" With renewed hope he looked even harder but before he could take off running he felt an arm grab him and pull him into the darkness of a building.

"Renton…" Anemone was being quite and looked around solemnly. "I'm…I'm...I'm so happy you came for me" without a seconds warning Anemone kissed Renton and held him close while he struggled for the breathe he forgot to take. While Renton was distracted Anemone pulled Renton's arm and placed it over her boob.

"…BLAGHH" Renton pulled away to breathe and Anemone looked at him as if he was crazy. Renton got up and started to speak. "Anemone, I did not come here for…_that_" Anemone looked down in embarrassment, but looked back up with curiosity.

"If you didn't come for _me_what did you come here for?" Anemone felt lost at why Renton would come looking for her without the underlining intentions.

"Well…it is sort of long story so, let me start from the beginning…" Renton took a deep breathe and began his explaining…

* * *

"Where did Dominic get to?" Mischa was still locked up in her room alone, she was about to get up and go looking when Gonzy's hologram appeared in behind her.

"**Hey! Mischa, where is the other boy?**" Gonzy was clearly talking about Dominic but did not mention him by name. Mischa turned to face Gonzy and looked him right in his bright pink eyes.

"Why should I tell you anything? If you get a hold of him I'll be outmatched…so for now it is best that you or I do not know anything." Mischa looked him in the eye with a look of obvious stubbornness and a lack of cooperation.

"**Fine! I am telling you now; if I do find him…YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!**" Gonzy's hologram wavered before disappearing completely. Mischa moved towards a chair and took a seat.

"I hope Dominic will be safe, whatever it is he is deciding to do…" Mischa decided to look through her readings of the Amita Drive in her spare time…

* * *

"…and that is why I have come to find you."Renton just finished telling Anemone about Gonzy and his attempts to kill everyone.

"Sooo…what is it you need me to do exactly???" Anemone understood what was happening but not what Renton wanted.

"Basically…I came to find you because we need all the help we can get in defeating Gonzy." Renton looked at Anemone and then a look of remembrance came upon his face. "That reminds me…why did you leave the Gekko in the first place?" Anemone looked away and started to explain.

"Well…I really…um…like hanging out with you guys, and I don't like Colonel Dewey at all…and I would rather be alone than tasting the freedom you guys have shown me and going back to the hell that Dewey creates…" Anemone was out of breath and Renton just looked at her with a little surprise.

"Anemone…?" Renton was looking at the floor now "umm…I wanted to say…um..." Renton's breathing increased a little "…I wanted to say…uh…will you…please, stop flirting with me as much?" Anemone looked generally surprised at Renton's question and she started to cry.

"Why??? Do you not like me? Is it because of Eureka!? Could it be because I attacked you? Why don't you like me??? Why would you even bring that up at a time like this!?!?" Anemone was wreaked; she was in tears her hair was messy her clothes were dirty from traveling outside all day.

"No no…it isn't like that Anemone…it is just because, well…it is because…I…L...Lo…I...I" Renton was stuttering horribly and his hands were a little shaky.

"JUST SAY IT DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!" Anemone was in tears and screamed right in Renton's face

"I…I…I love Eureka…" Anemone's head shot up and her eyes started tearing up even more so. "Please understand Anemone…it isn't because I don't like you…trust me, I do…and that is the problem…I love Eureka and yet still have these feelings for you, so if you are flirting with me I may end up ruining any small chance I might have with Eureka…" Anemone looked up with surprise and a little bit happier.

"Really?" Anemone hugged Renton and declared "…I am so sorry…I didn't realize I was causing you such stress." Anemone released Renton from her grasp. "I promise, I will stop flirting with you…I'm sure there are other guys in the world…hell…Dominic is kind of cute." Anemone got a devilish look on her face; Renton stood up and looked outside the house they were in.

"We better head back the rain stopped and I bet Dominic and Mischa are worried about us." Renton looked back at Anemone and she shook her head. They got up and went out into the street, grabbed Anemone's shoe, and moved off towards the Gekko.

* * *

"There is nothing in here that could help us against Gonzy." Mischa must have gone through her notes dozens of times and found absolutely nothing helpful. "What could it be…?"

Just as Mischa was about to start examining through her stuff again she heard a giant crash and felt a large rumble. Mischa was curious about what could have happened but decided not to go out in check in fear that it could just be a trap set by Gonzy.

* * *

"Finally, Welcome back to the hell hold Gekko State ship Anemone." Renton laughed and looked over at Anemone who was not amused." Just as Renton said that, they heard a large crash and felt a large rumble. The Nirvash Type the End fell through the wall of The Gekko State Ship and Dominic rolled off of on top of it.

"Thought you two would want to use it" Dominic smiled and passed out from stress. Renton and Anemone immediately ran up to check up on him.

"He'll be fine, except for this weird shoulder wound he looks fine; he is just stressed and needs some rest, we should be worried about Gonzy for now." Renton looked at Anemone and then at The Nirvash. "Come on, you'll have to pilot The Nirv…"

"No way am I piloting that thing!" Renton was cut off by Anemone screaming "That horrid thing is too painful to pilot, you can not make me"

Renton looked at Anemone and saw a showing of pure fear in her eyes and knew she was afraid of The Nirvash. "I am not gonna force you to pilot it, but if anyone gets hurt where The Nirvash could of saved them…I'll never forgive you"

Anemone hung her head in shame and started to think 'Renton is right; The Nirvash could save them a lot more efficiently than just us alone, but then again it could also do potentially more damage if it got out of control' Anemone shook her head and then looked up at Renton

"Okay, I'll pilot it, but just this once, to help you" Anemone smiled a half-hearted smile as Renton proclaimed his thanks and hugged her.

"Anemone thank you, you alone are single handily saving these people…thank you." Renton released his grip on Anemone and she walked towards The Nirvash.

"Alright, Renton…good bye" Anemone strapped into The Nirvash and started the activation sequence.

* * *

_A/N : This is the second to last chapter, I'm sure everyone will be quite satisfied with the last chapter, my next fic will be a "Neon Genesis Evangelion" story...so if you like that series...then read...it will be up a couple of days after I get the last chapter up...which should be soon :D_


	18. My World

When he came to, Dominic was laying down right by the gaping hole he and the Nirvash Type The End left in the side wall of the Gekko State ship.

"I see you re awake, that is good…not too many people can pilot one of the two Nirvashes without any experience and recover so quickly." Right next to him was Renton Thurston, son of the great hero Adrock Thurston, sitting with his legs crossed and staring off blankly in the direction of the hole in the wall.

"Why are you staring at the hole?" Dominic shifted himself up from lying down to up on his shoulders, and looked over at Renton.

"Anemone just took off in Type The End and I'm concerned" Renton's face clearly showed the concern he held for the teenage pink haired girl.

"Renton, there is something I must tell you about Anemone." Dominic's gaze lowered towards the floor and then back up to meet Renton in the eyes.

"What, is it bad?" Renton looked away from the hole and right at Dominic in the one eye he didn't have covered by his hair, and noticed he had azure colored eyes.

"Well, you see…that is…uh, she is, a…clone, of Eureka." Dominic tried to not look Renton in the eyes but was caught by his glance that he could not look away. Renton did not look bothered by the news, more relieved. "Renton, aren't you mad that she is a clone?"

Renton looked up and shook his head "No, not at all…actually in all that has happened this makes the most sense" Renton started laughing "I'll explain, you see…ever since she joined the Gekko I have been getting this feeling around her, the same feeling I get when I look at Eureka, what you just told me lets me know that it is not because I like Anemone but because she IS Eureka and these are just feeling towards eureka." Dominic looked generally surprised but understood what Renton was talking about.

"You are right, that does make sense." Dominic stood up and started to stare at the hole left in the side "you know, I like anemone too…I wonder if I look at Eureka, would I get the same result you got?"

"Maybe, who knows…out of all the things we continue to study and learn about, the heart is one that will ALWAYS be a mystery, but…you know, it is a surprise I cannot wait to explore with Eureka." Renton smiled to himself at the thought of living life with Eureka.

"Yeah, I feel the same way about Anemone…it is the last great adventure before death…love."

* * *

Anemone was walking idly through the Gekko State ship because she didn't want to make too much noise, but it was too late and Gonzy was already aware of her actions.

"_**Wait, is that Anemone…I can't read her thoughts, what is different…I had no problems reading her mind back when she was fixated on Renton, oh well…I can still use her feelings towards Renton against her.**_" Gonzy was planning in the solace of the Gekko State security room; he was alone for everything but a computer screen with security camera screens and his parked rug.

Anemone turned a corner and saw something that sent a shiver down her back. In front of her screen she saw the image of what appeared to be a giant knight in shining armor, but she knew it was just Eureka in The Nirvash Type Zero.

"Hello Anemone, do you mind if I _speak _with you…for a moment" right after Eureka said that she launched the boosters in the rear of Type Zero and pulled out her boomerang knife. Anemone jumped to the side and took off, trying to not have to hurt Eureka she pushed The End forward as fast as possible. Their speed was evenly matched for a few yards but after a moment Anemone slowed down The End greatly and turned herself around, stuck her leg out and tripped Eureka and Type Zero to the floor.

'I know going head to head I would lose like I normally do, but if I just get away from her I can get to Gonzy and end this….**permanently**" Anemone took off as fast as possible while Type Zero was on the floor and turned a few corners…but remembered that there were Security Cameras in the corners of every inch of the Gekko State.

"I'm not that dumb Anemone…" Type Zero shot around the corner and sliced The End's arm clean off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" anemone felt every single bit of the pain; she held her arm like it was cut off itself. Anemone was staring in awe at the spot where her arm was in immense amounts of pain, her vision started to grow cloudy as she started to tear up and cry.

* * *

Dominic and Renton were lying on the ground and talking "You know, Renton…I always thought you would be more of an as…"Renton shot up from the floor and startled Dominic right out of his train of thought. "What's wrong Renton?"

Renton stood up and walked towards the Gekko State ship "I'm not sure, but I think Anemone might need our help…I think she is hurt." Renton peeked inside the ship and noticed a red and green ref board lying on the floor.

"What do you think we should do?" Renton ignored Dominic and ran inside the Gekko and picked up the board and took off.

* * *

Anemone couldn't stop crying, the pain was too much, Eureka and Type Zero were slicing away at the body of The End, and yet she couldn't stop the tears from coming as the girl who held the heart of the boy she liked slowly killed her.

"Eureka, please…I don't want to fight you, you have to snap out of it." Anemone was pleading to a body that had no control over her own soul.

"Anemone, you are not that stupid as to think that you could get control back to Eureka, it will never work." Gonzy still held the key to Eureka's mind.

"Eureka, what would Renton say if you killed me, you are aware he likes me too, right?" As Anemone said that Type Zero immediately stop slicing at The End's body and crumpled to its knees. Type Zero then shot forward and pinned The End to a nearby wall. Eureka jumped out of the Type Zero, ran over to The End and screamed.

"ANEMONE, get out here NOW" Anemone opened the cockpit to The End and pulled herself from the plugsuit that held her up right. Eureka promptly hugged Anemone; she then pulled away and started to tear up "I swear I am never gonna drink tea again." Anemone started to laugh at Eureka's joke.

"Yeah, now I remember why I don't like tea, it's the end of the world" Eureka giggled but then she got quiet when she remembered that they were not alone.

"You think it would be that easy, all you have done is taken away one of my pawns, but we all know that some pawns must be sacrificed to take the queen of your opponent" Eureka and Anemone looked over to see the entire staff of the Gekko standing there blocking them from access to Type Zero.

"What are we gonna do, we couldn't possibly take them all on without one of the Nirvashes" Anemone was still in tears from the pain and looked back grimly at The End knowing it wouldn't be able to move in its current condition.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping for a miracle…" Just as Eureka said that they both heard a yell and saw Renton coming forward at full speed towards the both of them. He jumped off the backs of Holland and landed his ref board on Type Zero. "Wait, look in his hand" Anemone looked at Renton's hand and noticed that in his hand he was holding a compact drive.

"THE AMITA DRIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anemone practically screamed right in Eureka's ear. Just a moment after Renton entered the cockpit the Nirvash Type Zero started up and pulled off towards the girls, Renton stopped Type Zero right in front of them and spoke.

"Eureka, you and Anemone should wait here; I will deal with them…when I'm finished I'll come back for both of you." Renton then pulled off and pinned as many people as he could under the left hand of the Type Zero without hurting them, and pinned the rest under the right hand.

"Renton, what are you planning?" Gonzy used the mouth of Moon-Doggie to voice his confusion. Renton opened the cockpit and smiled looking directly at Moon-Doggie.

"Gonzy, are you aware what happens to my darling Coralian Eureka every time we activate a seven swell in this new body type?" Moon-Doggie looked at Renton with confusion and Renton just smiled again. "Whenever we activate it, she seems to get knocked unconscious…now this is just one Coralian mind being exposed to one faulty seven swell…now what would happen if all these minds, and the mind you have connected to Type Zero all got hit with this power…EUREKA get over here NOW!!!"

Eureka ran over towards Renton as quick as possible and was only slowed by tripping over her own legs. When she reached him he pulled her by the hand towards him and locked her by the lips, just as he did that a wave of many colors swelled out of the recently plugged in Compact Drive containing the Amita Drive.

While these colors were flashing everyone underneath the hands of Type Zero were convulsing violently and started to shake before going unconscious; Renton slowly pulled away from Eureka and whispered.

"I love you, and always will…" As he said that Eureka started to tear up and kissed him one more time.

* * *

Six months later

Renton was walking slowly down the halls of the Gekko state ships hallways hand in hand with Eureka.

"Eureka, it's so hard to believe that it has been six whole months since Gonzy nearly killed everyone." Eureka stopped walking and squeezed Renton's hand so gently he barely noticed.

"It only went by so quickly because we have spent that time together, I want you to know…I still love you." Renton smiled softly and looked Eureka in the center of her pink Coralian eyes.

"I know you love me Eureka and I love you too…I want you to know I will always love you, I meant it when I said it that day." Renton leaned in and kissed Eureka for a moment. The kiss deepened, Renton could feel the tongue of the girl he loved rubbing against the bottom of his lip, but before he could allow her access he was pulled away into the office of a certain female doctor.

"Renton, there is something we need to discuss…" Renton looked around to see somewhat of an upset Holland being held back by Talho and Anemone and Dominic in the corner holding hands and smiling towards Renton.

"What is it Mischa?" Renton was getting impatient he wanted to return to his beloved Eureka.

"Well, you see, Eureka is pregnant." Renton stood there staring in awe at Mischa and knew why Holland had been so upset.

Renton just laughed looked at Holland and said "Yeah, it's everything you thought it would be" and Renton ended his sentence with a wink as Holland broke out of his restraints from Talho and chased Renton out the door.

* * *

_A/N: Final note for this fic, I just want to say thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed my ending...I can't believe it ended...even though it was delayed for awhile, but still...thank you all for staying faithful and look forward to future reviews. (Last thing...I have decided to NOT do a prequel...sorry)_


End file.
